Mage
Mage is one of the three base classes, along with Warrior and Rogue. Skills * Acid ** Required Level: 15 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% Fire damage. ** Inflicts 'Acid' for 5 turns. *** A DoT of (WeaponDamage + StatDamage*) / 5. *** StatDamage is calculated as 3.125 * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5, rounded up. * Root ** Requires Level: 12 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts a Flee debuff for 20 turns. *** Flee -100. *** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Mana Blackout ** Requires Level: 10 ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 150% damage to MP. * Blind ** Requires Level: 8 ** 11 MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Blind' for 4 turns. *** Bonus to Hit -50. * Sleep ** Requires Level: 6 ** 15 MP, 14 CD ** Applies 'Sapped Boost' for 5 turns (including this turn). *** Boost +25%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 0% damage. ** Inflicts 'Sleep' for 3 turns. *** Immobilizes the enemy. * Meditate ** Requires Level: 4 ** 0 MP, 3 CD ** Restores 1% of your maximum MP. * Thorny Shield ** Requires Level: 2 ** 9 MP, 9 CD ** Applies 'Shielded' for 2 turns. *** Block/Parry/Dodge +140. *** The first time a non-pet enemy hits you when 'Shielded' is active, retaliates 50% of weapon damage range, and then halves each time (up to 6 hits). * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** If the equipped weapon is a staff, wand, scythe, or dagger, attacks for 1 hit of 100% Magic damage. ** Otherwise, attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. * Power Boost ** Requires Level: 3 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Power Boost' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Boost +20%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Fireball ** Requires Level: 6 ** 15 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Magic Fire damage. ** If the enemy is affected by 'Frozen', attacks for 1 hit of 250% Magic Fire damage instead. * Ice Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Magic Ice damage. ** Inflict 'Frozen' for 5 turns (including this one, but not this attack). *** Fire resistance -25. * Wind Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 8 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Applies 'Wind' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Bonus to Hit +20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Magic Wind damage. * Lightning ** Requires Level: 6 ** 13 MP, 4 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Applies 'Zapped Boost' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Boost +25%. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% Magic Energy damage. * MageFury ** Requires Level: 10 ** 19 MP, 0 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks all enemies for 140% Magic damage. * Final Blast ** Requires Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** If neither a staff, wand, scythe, nor dagger is equipped, do nothing. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% Magic damage, with +200 Crit. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is a Mage artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blast ** Same as before, but: ** 50% chance to gain 1 HP potion if you do not already have 5. Rotation Sleep -> Power Boost -> Lightning -> Ice Strike -> Fireball -> Blind -> Power Boost -> Lightning -> Ice Strike -> Fireball -> Repeat Strategy This class is a base class, and should be avoided for endgame play as there are multiple better options including straight-up upgrades to the class. Of course, it is still a nice class with a somewhat strong spammable multi, many loopable boosts, and a loopable blind, but there is always multiple better options for any endgame strategy. Category:Class